


Winter Lights

by fairygodpiggy



Series: Promptio Weekend 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cold, Day 1, Fluff, Keeping Warm / Festival, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promptio Weekend, Promptio Weekend 2018, There will be a second chapter after Promptio Weekend is over, Winter Festival, rating will go up then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Promptio Weekend 2018Day 1 - Keeping Warm / FestivalPrompto was so excited for Insomnia's Winter Festival, but it's too damn cold!





	Winter Lights

    Gladio could hear Prompto's teeth chattering even from several feet away as he paid for their skewers and freshly brewed tea. The blond hugged an impossibly soft stuffed chocobo to his chest as he waited - his prize from a shooting game, naturally. The shield pushed one of the hot teas into Prompto's hand and picked up his own along with two plates meticulously balanced in one hand. They found a spot at a wooden picnic table with peeling green paint that sat under one of the many outdoor heaters dotting the festival. Prompto gave a particularly violent shudder when the warmth radiating from the flames above finally hit him.  
  
    "S'it okay if-f w-we get outta here aft-ter we eat?" Prompto stuttered, trying to sip at his tea without burning himself.  
  
    "You sure? Thought there was more of the festival you wanted to explore." Gladio wasn't exactly trying to convince him to stay. Hell, he was so cold that he was pretty sure his balls were about to recede  _into_  his body if they hadn't already. However, his boyfriend had been so overjoyed about going to Insomnia's annual winter festival, and so determined to see all the major attractions. Gladio didn't want to leave unless Prompto was absolutely sure, for fear that he end up with a very disappointed and very pouty boyfriend for the rest of the night.  
  
    "Nah. I'm w-way t-too cold now." He paused as he tore into his skewer, chewing quickly, yet gingerly once he registered how hot the meat still was. His brow creased in thought as he chewed, and after swallowing he added slowly, "Well... I did want to at least see the light bridge."  
  
    Gladio nodded, but cocked a brow, "What about the mochi stand?" He distinctly remembered the little ball of sunshine badgering him about how they ' _absolutely HAVE TO get mochi, no matter what!_ ' followed by, ' _Don't you dare forget, Gladdy!_ '  
  
    By the blond's shocked, wide-eyed stare, Gladio guessed that he had completely forgotten. His blue gaze dropped, and Gladio watched as Prompto almost comically sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. His eyes flicked back up, giving the brunet a heart-achingly sheepish expression. Puppy dog eyes. He was pulling the puppy dog eyes, as if he expected Gladio to say no. Gods, he was too cute. He thanked whichever god had blessed him with enough luck to be with Prompto.  
  
    "We'll stop by the stand near the entrance, babe, don't worry." The shield reassured him, winking and flashing him a wolfish grin. Prompto replied by showing him one of his stunningly brilliant smiles, so wide that his eyes squeeze shut for a moment.  
  
  
    With their food and drinks finished, they struck up a brisk pace toward the bridge that crossed the half-frozen pond. Prompto was pressed tight against Gladio's side, and the shield only held him closer by wrapping one arm snug around those small shoulders. Every so often the biting wind picked up out of nowhere, cutting right through their thick jackets.  
  
    "We're almost there." Gladio grunted through the cold when he heard the blond whimper.  
  
    It was with a breath of relief when they stepped onto the bridge. The wind let up just in time, and they were left to gaze in awe of the thousands upon thousands of twinkling lights covering every inch of the arched bridge. As many as there were, they let off a soft glow. They lit Prompto's rosy, freckled face with warm and gentle radiance, making those blue eyes glimmer with such honest elation that it sent Gladio's hopelessly romantic heart thudding hard against his chest.  
  
    Prompto's bright smile faltered when he finally turned to Gladio. His overflowing admiration must have shown plainly on his face because Prompto's features grew coy. He worried his bottom lip and gazed up hopefully through pale lashes. Blessedly, there was no one else on the bridge as Gladio stepped close and stooped down to graze those pink lips with his own. He pressed his mouth more firmly against Prompto's, and lifted his hands to cup his cheeks. The skin was so cold under his warm thumbs. Their noses felt like ice whenever they bumped together. They had to get out of the cold soon before they turned into icicles, but their kisses were growing hotter by the second.  
  
    Gladio brought it to a halt, knowing they were close to getting carried away, if the growing frequency of Prompto's tiny, desperate sighs had been any indication. He even caught himself following the movement of the blond's tongue as it darted out to taste kiss-swollen lips.  
  
    "Let's get back to my apartment so we can warm up, yeah?" Gladio's voice rumbled a good octave lower than usual. Prompto answered with a slow nod, his eyes still carrying a dreamy haze of need.  
  
    True to his word, Gladio remembered to stop by the mochi stand by the entrance - Prompto gave him the same wide-eyed stare as earlier, reluctantly admitting that he had once again forgotten that he'd wanted the sweet treat. Gladio chuckled and figured they could eat them back at the apartment. But before they did, they would have to warm up, and Gladio had a good idea of how to go about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get my chance to participate in Promptio week, so I'm trying to make up for it a little for Promptio weekend!
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
